


【卜岳】相性一百问

by Northern_ballad



Category: ABC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_ballad/pseuds/Northern_ballad





	【卜岳】相性一百问

1.请问您的名字？  
凡:他叫岳明辉!  
（Northern ballad :我在问你...）  
岳:哈哈!他是卜凡!

2.年龄是？  
凡:我哥哥永远18岁! !（得意  
岳:哎哟怎么老是cue我，那凡子就16岁吧!  
（Northern ballad :...看来是未成年早恋）

3.性别是？  
凡:你看不出来吗  
岳:你看不出来吗×2  
（Northern ballad :都是台本的错，不关我事）

4 请问您的性格是怎样的？  
凡:其实我挺慢热的，（挠挠头）不太会说话那种  
岳:本人全坤音最成熟稳重（傲娇  
（客串演员木子洋:你放屁）

5.对方的性格？  
凡:老岳就是那种特别善解人意很适合当老婆的贤妻良母类型，跟他在一起会特别幸福的（一脸我老婆你们都得不到的表情）  
岳:别看凡子凶，其实他就是特可爱一小孩，有时候像大人一样有他自己的想法，但是有时候又会有小脾气  
（Northern ballad :我也想要npy呜呜呜....）

6.两个人是什么时候相遇的？在哪里？  
凡:凭啥告诉你?  
岳:你猜  
（Northern ballad :我滚了）

7.对对方的第一印象？  
凡:要是没看见他可爱的虎牙，肯定会觉得他是个特别稳重的事业型男人吧，我当时觉得他长得可好看了，特别耐看的类型  
岳:老子就是!老子就是稳重的事业型男人!  
凡:好好好，小乖乖说什么都对（星星眼）  
岳:凡子吧，第一眼觉得他好凶哦!那样子像是个收高利贷的!  
凡:.......?  
（Northern ballad :这种收高利贷的帅哥哪里找?马上给我来一打）

8.喜欢对方哪一点呢？  
凡:哪里都喜欢  
岳:我也是

9 讨厌对方哪一点？  
凡:没有  
岳:我讨厌你!干嘛问这种破问题!（手指主持人）  
凡:哦哥哥不生气!下次这种破节目咱不来就是了!  
（Northern ballad :我做错了什么）

10.您觉得自己与对方相性好么？  
凡:一个字形容就是:非常好!!  
岳:一个字形容就是:超级无敌好!  
（ Northern ballad 掰手指数数中...）

 

11.您怎么称呼对方？  
凡:哥哥 老婆 宝贝 宝宝 小乖乖 小甜心 ....我能给你说到明天早上你信不信  
（Northern ballad :信信信，你不想下班我还想早点收工呢!）  
岳:（脸羞得通红）凡子..小凡..老公..还有那啥  
主持人:哪啥?  
岳:就那啥!  
主持人:哪啥?  
凡:关你屁事!自己猜去!  
（Northern ballad :zdl drl）

12.您希望怎样被对方称呼？  
凡:他喜欢就好了，其实我更喜欢他叫我小凡，因为每次他叫我小凡的时候，下一句就会说爱我  
岳:爸爸吧！毕竟卜凡是我儿子粉!  
凡:（内心OS:今晚就让你看看谁才是爸爸）

13.如果以动物来做比喻，您觉得对方是？  
凡:小兔子，小猫咪，考拉，小狗狗，反正可爱的小动物都是岳明辉  
岳:老虎吧，森林之王，很强大很有安全感，总是能保护我。  
（Northern ballad :放屁，我在动物园见的老虎分明要咬人）

14.如果要送礼物给对方，您会送？  
凡:想要什么我就送他什么，天上的星星都摘给他  
岳:还想要啥!有我就够了!一天天55667788的  
凡:55667788这句话好像有点耳熟，谁说过来着？

15.那么您自己想要什么礼物呢？  
凡:（宠溺）岳明辉就是上天送我最好的礼物  
岳:（感动约三秒之后）那太多了，给我张4开的纸我给你列个清单!  
凡:哥哥你怎么这样!  
（Northern ballad :打起来!打起来!）

16.对对方有哪里不满么？一般是什么事情？  
凡:主持人，我对你很不满  
岳:我也是!!  
（Northern ballad :我有罪）

17.您的毛病是？  
凡:我有时候会急脾气，小事情会跟他发火，但是我保证以后绝对不会了  
岳:老子一点毛病都没有!  
凡:（点头如捣蒜）对对对

18.对方的毛病是？  
凡:你才有毛病，你全家都有毛病! !  
岳:（摔台本）不录了! !  
（Northern ballad :......）

19.对方做什么样的事情会让您不快？  
凡:勾引我又不要我操，我真的是＃%*&～（被捂嘴）  
岳:没有!下一个!

20.您做的什么事情会让对方不快？  
凡:不让他晚上出门，他就会不开心  
岳:我跟其他男人说话他要吃醋，一直不理我

21.你们的关系到达何种程度了？  
凡:结婚证都可以拿去当古物展览了!你说呢!!  
岳:（复读机）你说呢!!

22.两个人初次约会是在哪里？  
凡:你觉得这事能跟你说么?  
岳:（翘腿）你觉得这事能跟你说么?  
（Northern ballad :切，不听就不听!）

23.那时候俩人的气氛怎样？  
凡:你猜  
岳:你猜×2

24.那时进展到何种程度？  
凡:刚刚牵手吧，那个时候我胆子小  
岳:豁!还是哥哥先牵你的呢!

25.经常去的约会地点？  
凡:太多了  
岳:电影院吧，我俩都爱看电影

26.您会为对方的生日做什么样的准备？  
凡:那当然是精心准备的咯  
岳:不告诉你

27.是由哪一方先告白的？  
凡:我哥哥  
岳:我  
28.您有多喜欢对方？  
凡:喜欢到什么地步我也说不上来，总之是不能用言语表达的  
岳:特别特别超级无敌非常喜欢!  
凡:我的小乖乖真可爱 吧唧  
（ Northern ballad :我好卑微）

29 .那么，您爱对方么?  
凡:我很爱他，并且只爱他。  
岳:参照上一条

 

30.对方说什么会让你觉得没辙？  
凡:他说什么我都行!我都能满足!  
岳:我也是!

31.如果觉得对方有变心的嫌疑，你会怎么做？  
凡:不会的，我相信他  
岳:那我就让他的心再回到我这里

32.可以原谅对方变心么？  
凡:参照上一条  
岳:参照上一条+1

33.如果约会时对方迟到一小时以上怎办？  
凡:不好意思，我俩永远待在一起，不存在这种情况  
岳:就算是有，我也愿意等他  
凡:呜呜呜好感动  
（ Northern ballad :.....卜敢动）

35.对方性感的表情？  
凡:性感的表情能让你知道吗? ? ?  
岳:wink的时候 特别可爱

36.两个人在一起的时候，最让你觉得心跳加速的时候？  
凡:跟他在一起的时候，我的心跳就没有不加速过  
岳:他特别深情盯我的时候

38.做什么事情的时候觉得最幸福？  
凡:只要是跟他在一起，玩泥巴都是幸福的  
岳:凡子说得对  
（Northern ballad :我是泥巴，别跟我抢，谢谢）

39.曾经吵架么？  
凡:现在也吵呀  
岳:过日子嘛，怎么会不吵架

40.都是些什么吵架呢？  
凡:其实都是些鸡毛蒜皮的小事儿，其实怪我爱吃醋  
岳:我去见同学你都要吃醋!  
凡:放屁，那狗逼男的当初追过你!  
岳:可是我不喜欢他!  
凡:那你干嘛去见他?我生气了!  
岳:哎呀!不气不气亲亲

（ Northern ballad :（拔刀）那狗逼男的是谁!）

41.之后如何和好？  
凡:亲亲抱抱举高高，实在不行就操一顿还是不行就两顿  
岳:（脸红） 凡子很好哄，情绪来的快去的也快，撒撒娇就好了

42.转世后还希望做恋人么？  
凡:一切都是最好的安排  
岳:嗯，我相信下辈子我们还会在一起的  
凡:还有下下辈子!下下下辈子!下下下下辈子!  
岳:好好好!  
（Northern ballad :我下线了拜拜）

43.什么时候会觉得自己被爱着？  
凡:他不管在哪里，外人面前或者亲戚朋友面前都会把我的手抓的非常牢，介绍给他们说我是他的男朋友，我真实的感受到我被他爱着的  
岳:我每时每刻都能感受到我被他爱着

44.您的爱情表现方式是？  
凡:这种我说了你也不能明白，你个单身狗  
岳:哈哈哈!单身狗!  
（Northern ballad :汪...）

45.什么时候会让您觉得“已经不爱我了”？  
凡:没这个时候  
岳:从来没觉得

46.您觉得与对方相配的花是？  
凡:雏菊  
岳:满天星吧，我是月亮那他就是我的星星

47.俩人之间有互相隐瞒的事情么？  
凡:没有  
岳:我看你是想挑拨离间!你这个坏人!  
（Northern ballad :台本这样写的，真的不关我事）

48.您的自卑感来自？  
凡:以前会觉得配不上他  
岳:你以前脑袋被门挤了  
凡:......  
岳:自卑感?你大岳哥没那玩意儿  
凡:岳哥威武!

49.俩人的关系是公开还是秘密的？  
凡:私密的还接受个屁的采访  
岳:什么智障问题

50.您觉得与对方的爱是否能维持永久？  
凡:我相信会的，久到灰太狼能吃到喜羊羊的时候吧  
岳:嘻嘻你好可爱  
凡:你不是昨晚偷偷看这个动画片了嘛，所以我去补课了  
岳:老公你真好  
凡:吧唧

（Northern ballad :我也想要吧唧）  
（卜岳:滚）

 

=======================================  
51.请问您是攻方，还是受方？  
凡:废话  
岳:当然是他啦  
52.为什么会如此决定呢？  
凡:你是觉得岳明辉有本事能操到我吗?  
岳:哼!等我过两天就举铁!

（Northern ballad :我不允许!! 不准举铁!!）

 

53.您对现在的状况满意么？  
凡:当然了  
岳:一般般吧（不屑  
凡:我看你明天不想下床了  
岳:我错了，其实是非常满意

54.初次H的地点？  
凡:车里  
岳:车上

55.当时的感觉？  
凡:爽  
岳:疼

56.当时对方的样子？  
凡:一直在哭，很漂亮可是又很可怜  
岳:流汗的时候好帅哦

57.初夜的早晨您的第一句话是？  
凡:宝贝饿不饿  
岳:臭流氓

58.每星期H的次数？  
凡:不计其数  
岳:拿个计算机吧

（Northern ballad :不好意思，没那玩意儿）

59.觉得最理想的情况下，每周几次？  
凡:每天都来个几次吧  
岳:救命!

60.那么，是怎样的H呢？  
凡:详情请见 主页的卜岳R18合集，谢谢！  
岳:怎么爽怎么来呗

61.自己最敏感的地方？  
凡:能让岳明辉爽死的那东西  
岳:...你说吧  
凡:他没有哪里不敏感

62.对方最敏感的地方？  
凡:参照上一条  
岳:喉结，我亲他喉结的时候他都会硬

63.用一句话形容H时的对方？  
凡:牡丹花下死 做鬼也风流  
岳:特别有魅力  
64.坦白的说，您喜欢H么？  
凡:老婆你喜欢吗?  
岳:...跟你一起我就喜欢  
凡:废话你还想和谁一起

65\. 一般情况下H的场所？  
凡:家里卧室吧，床很大  
岳:厕所吧...我...我喜欢被摁在洗手台后入...  
凡:哦这样啊!今晚就满足老婆

66.您想尝试的H地点？  
凡:哪里都好，只要是他  
岳:其实很多地方都已经尝试过了

67.冲澡是在H前还是H后？  
凡:边搞边冲不行吗?  
岳:不行吗?  
（ Northern ballad :行!!!!）

68.H时有什么约定么？  
凡:这个他回答  
岳:一切都服从他的

69: 您与恋人以外的人发生过性关系么？  
凡:没有  
岳:没有

70.对於「如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉体」这种想法，您是持赞同态度，还是反对呢？  
凡:可是我得到他的心了  
岳:是的呢就主持人你没有得到别人的心只能得到肉体哦!  
凡:老婆你瞎说什么，她连肉体都得不到

（Northern ballad :给我速效救心丸顺便打个110）

71.如果对方被暴徒强奸了，您会怎麽做？  
凡:我看谁敢?  
岳:谁敢强暴他?怕是不要命了

72.您会在H前觉得不好意思吗？或是之后？  
凡:不会  
岳:第一次会，之后不会了

73.如果好朋友对您说「我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，请…」并要求H，您会？  
凡:马上给我滚蛋  
岳:给我去死

74.您觉得自己很擅长H吗？  
凡:问问我老婆就知道我擅不擅长了  
岳:他...他挺擅长的

75.那麽对方呢  
凡:他什么都不做都能让我硬  
岳:擅长

76.在H时您希望对方说的话是？  
凡:我会逼他叫我爸爸  
岳:说爱我我会很开心  
凡:我爱你岳明辉  
岳:嘻嘻我也是

77 .您比较喜欢H时对方的哪种表情？  
凡:我进去的时候他会很满足，那拿个表情很有成就感  
岳:都喜欢

78.您觉得与恋人以外的人H也可以吗？  
凡:可以个屁  
岳:滚滚滚

79.您对SM有兴趣吗？  
凡:试过的，在不伤害他的情况下我是同意的  
岳:嗯...可以试试

80.如果对方忽然不再索求您的身体了，您会？  
凡:干到他索求为止  
岳:......（沉默）  
凡:我不会这样的宝宝，你不要多想啊! （指主持人）妈的你看看你问的什么破问题! !

（Northern ballad :我错了）

81.您对强奸怎麽看？  
凡:马上进局子  
岳:这不是情趣了，是道德问题

82 .H中比较痛苦的事情是？  
凡:没有，跟他做爱很幸福  
岳:每次让我求他

83.在迄今为止的H中，最令您觉得兴奋、焦虑的场所是？  
凡:只要是他，在哪里都会让我兴奋  
岳:洗手台...因为有镜子

84.曾有过受方主动诱惑的事情吗？  
凡:我有一次生气，他给自己塞了跳蛋把遥控器给我，乖乖的跪在那让我搞  
岳:对就是那次...

85.那时攻方的表情？  
凡:恨不得把他干死  
岳:很吓人，我都被吓到了!

86.攻方有过强暴的行为吗？  
凡:我有过吗老婆  
岳:没有

87.当时受方的反应是？（如果没有，此题作废）

88.对您来说，「作为H对象」的理想是？  
凡:岳明辉这样的  
岳:当然就是凡子这种

89.现在的对方符合您的理想吗？  
凡:当然了  
岳:符合

90.在H中有使用过小道具吗？  
凡:乳夹，肛塞手铐之类的吧  
岳:就知道欺负我

91.您的第一次发生在什么时候？  
凡:很早了 记不清  
岳:我俩谈恋爱一个月后

92.那时的对象是现在的恋人吗？  
凡:是  
岳:是

93.您最喜欢被吻到哪里呢？  
凡:喉结  
岳:嘴唇

94.您最喜欢亲吻对方哪里呢？  
凡:到处都喜欢  
岳:能把我爽死的那东西...  
凡:小馋猫这就饿了吗?宝宝乖，等会给你吃

（Northern ballad :我艹）

95.H时最能取悦对方的事是？  
凡:舔他下面吧  
岳:叫他哥哥或者爸爸他会很兴奋

96.H时您会想些什麽呢？  
凡:爱他，我会一直告诉他我爱他  
岳:很疼又很舒服，想让他快点又说不出口

97\. 一晚H的次数是？  
凡:不知道，反正也就几个套吧  
岳:操到我求饶为止

98.H的时候，衣服是您自己脱，还是对方帮忙脱呢？  
凡:当然是帮对方脱啊  
岳:是啊有对象当然是帮对方脱  
（Northern ballad :成吧，我自己脱）

99.对您而言H是？  
凡:表达爱的一种方式  
岳:很快乐很神圣

100.请对恋人说一句话  
凡:既然是对他说，那就回去说，现在说你不都听见了吗!想得美!  
岳:咱们回去悄悄说!不告诉她们!  
（Northern ballad :我招谁惹谁?）

 

本次《相性一百问》到这里就结束了，我是主持人Northern ballad，下期嘉宾为木子洋与灵超，那么下一期究竟什么时候播出呢？好吧我也不知道。最后祝卜凡岳明辉百年好合，相守到老!

 

容主持人大喊一声:Byszd!

 

END.


End file.
